


They couldn't stop autumn

by Queen_of_the_Tambourine



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drugs, M/M, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_the_Tambourine/pseuds/Queen_of_the_Tambourine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рё балуется наркотиками, Шиге терпит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They couldn't stop autumn

**Author's Note:**

> написано 21 ноября 2010

В школе Нишикидо курил марихуану. Его постоянно окутывал этот специфический сладковатый запах, он больше всех шумел на переменах и уроках, мог снять пиджак и рубашку просто так посреди занятий. И он часто ел. Вечно шуршал обертками от булочек и дынного хлеба. Сдабривал это майонезом прямо под партой. Като, как староста, не мог оставаться в стороне, как друг детства он знал, что разговоры не помогут. Но попытался, потому что по детской глупости умудрился полюбить Рё. Тогда они едва не рассорились окончательно. Като не знал, чем бы все закончилось, если бы Нишикидо вдруг не начал его целовать, сжимая его плечи до боли. В поцелуе было больше злости, чем любви или хотя бы симпатии. 

И теперь все сначала. Он понял это, когда увидел Нишикидо, сгорбившегося над кухонным столом. Перед ним – расстеленный лист бумаги с бледно-желтым порошком, который он методично сгонял в кучку.

\- Что это, Рё? 

\- Ничего особенно. Просто балуюсь, - безразличным тоном ответил тот, не удостоив Шиге взгляда. 

\- Если это то, что я думаю, убери это сейчас же, выбрось и не смей больше приносить это в наш дом, - решительно велел Шиге. Ему почти удалось за этой решительностью скрыть дрожь в голосе.

Нишикидо молчаливо свернул бумажку с порошком. Немного осталось на его пальцах, что он, недолго думая, слизал. Порошок как порошок. Като слишком кипятился из-за мелочей. Это даже не героин, просто «спид». Об этом он ледяным тоном сообщил Като.

\- Спид? Какой ещё, к черту, спид?

\- Скорость, Шиге, скорость. Это мет. Амфетамины.

\- Это же стимуляторы, - Като прикрыл рот ладонью, чтобы удержаться от парочки горячих слов. Рё. Рё никогда не перестанет разрушать все, что он пытается построить. Ему настолько нужно внимание, что он опять стал употреблять наркотики. – Где я ошибся? – Хотелось что-нибудь разбить желательно об голову Нишикидо, потом закрыться в ванной и не выходить, пока все каким-нибудь чудесным образом не станет лучше.

\- Нигде, детка, - усмехнулся Нишикидо. – Тебе не кажется, что нам просто нужно расслабиться? – Он обхватил Като за талию, с наслаждением втянул носом легкий запах чужого одеколона, языком слизал выступивший от напряжения пот Като. Одновременно рука Нишикидо расстегивала их ремни, то один, то другой, но пальцы плохо слушались. – Ты даже не представляешь, как я тебя хочу сейчас, Шиге.

\- Представляю, - процедил Като, пытаясь оттолкнуть его, но в этом тщедушном теле откуда-то появилась сила. – Представляю, потому что читал про наркотики, когда ты баловался ими в старшей школе. Ты под кайфом. Тебе будет хотеться секса весь день. 

\- Ну, ты же не хочешь, чтобы я обратился за этим к кому-то другому? – Нишикидо усмехнулся, когда его рука наконец-то скользнула под резинку боксеров Като, и тот не смог удержаться от протяжного стона.

\- Не хочу…

\- Я знал.

 

Потом Нишикидо попробовал экстази. Като несколько раз находил у него в карманах одну или две маленькие таблетки с изображениями доллара или вишенки. Они скандалили: громко, злобно, словно в последний раз. Като выставлял Нишикидо из квартиры, но каждый раз все начиналось заново, потому что Шиге был так же слаб к человеку, который был его первой любовью, как Рё - к наркотикам.

Когда Нишикидо познакомился с кетамином, он едва смог перейти на второй курс, и все равно не пришел на занятия в первый учебный день. Тем ясным весенним утром Като встретил Кояму.

\- Поверить не могу, что они заставили меня повторять курс английского языка.

С этими словами Кояма рухнул на скамейку рядом с Като и выжидающе вытаращился на него. Видимо, он должен был что-то ответить, но не нашелся со словами, поэтому только пожал плечами и неуверенно улыбнулся. Незнакомцы его пугали. Со школы никто не выражал желание с ним общаться, и он привык. Это вполне могло происходить из-за вечно мрачного и саркастичного Нишикидо, который был его второй тенью – он не показывал, что они с Като друзья, но постоянно вмешивался в его общение с другими учениками. 

\- Эти люди хотят тебя обидеть, Шиге, - убежденно заявлял он.

И Шиге верил.

\- Открой окно, пожалуйста. Тут такая духотища, - попросил Кояма и расстегнул две верхние пуговицы на стильной рубашке. Като невольно посмотрел на его загорелые крупные ключицы. Кажется, он был схвачен с поличным, но не услышал никаких комментариев, поэтому с радостью отвернулся, чтобы открыть окно. 

\- Меня зовут Кояма Кейичиро, кстати.

Какой расслабленный тип. И будто по земле не ходил, а летал. Совсем как Рё, когда летом он увлекся ЛСД. Но Кояма излучал здоровье и энергию, у него были чистые глаза, прикрытые большими веками, что немного портило его красивое лицо. К концу лекции Като понял, что не сводил взгляда со своего соседа.

Они вместе сидели на парах по английскому языку. На третьем занятии Кояма все-таки не вытерпел и спросил Като, как его зовут. Готовый провалиться сквозь землю, он представился и выяснил, что Кояма на три года его старше (о чем Като никогда бы не подумал из-за ветра, гулявшего в голове нового знакомого). И у него были потрясающие хобби, вроде изучения корейского языка и языка жестов. Всю пару Кояма соловьем разливался о том, что после университета хотел бы работать с глухими подростками, и Като внимательно ловил каждое слово, слетавшее с его губ. На пятом занятии Кояма потребовал его номер телефона, а вечер они провели в караоке. Като впервые был в караоке с кем-то, кроме Нишикидо. Оказывается, не все такие хорошие певцы. У Коямы, как и у него самого, абсолютно не было голоса, но зато у них получилось оторваться, и Като вернулся домой немного навеселе. 

Нишикидо был так зол, что взял его прямо в коридоре на холодном полу. 

С утра кто-то заходил. Нишикидо на повышенных тонах разговаривал с этим человеком в коридоре – из-за этого Като проснулся. Он лежал в их кровати, не соображая, как они перебрались в спальню, и пытался прислушаться к разговору. Потом дверь хлопнула. Стало тихо. Нишикидо так и не вернулся в комнату. 

Като не стал дожидаться его и принял душ в одиночестве, стараясь не пересчитывать вызывающие синяки на плечах и бедрах. Спина болела, но к этому он давно уже привык.

\- Рё?

\- Мммм, - невнятно донеслось с дивана в гостиной. 

На ковре валялся пустой шприц, сам Нишикидо неподвижно лежал на диване, выпрямив руки вдоль туловища. Его глаза были полузакрыты, веки подрагивали, как и все тело. Рё был очень бледен, почти сливался с белой обивкой, рот был слегка приоткрыт. Ему было хорошо. Като это знал. Ему приходилось читать, много читать об этом, чтобы быть способным хоть чем-то помочь Рё, если что-то случится. Иногда единственным выходом казался один телефонный звонок, после которого Нишикидо забрали бы на лечение. Но он не мог так поступить с единственным другом, с человеком, которого он любил.

\- Я люблю тебя, Шиге, - шептал Рё, его руки бродили по обнаженной горячей груди Като. 

И Шиге верил.

 

\- Ты пользуешься тональником? – Кояма провел пальцем по шее Като – на них осталось немного крема. 

\- Просто цвет лица плохой. 

\- Я вижу, - пробормотал Кояма, отводя взгляд от проступающих под кремом темных пятен. Если он и хотел что-то ещё спросить, то благоразумно промолчал.

\- Привет, я Нишикидо Рё, ничего, если я сюда присяду? 

Като вздрогнул и нервно вскинул головой. Кояма с готовностью улыбнулся и протянул широкую ладонь для пожатия. 

Так Кояма познакомился с Рё. 

 

\- Вы встречаетесь? – Като знал, что Кояма однажды спросит. Точнее, Кояме даже спрашивать не нужно было. Нишикидо бесстыдно гладил Като по коленке, если они сидели втроем в баре, обнимал его за талию, когда они стояли в очереди в кино или на какой-нибудь концерт. Като удавалось избегать этой темы полтора месяца, и он бы с радостью оттянул этот момент ещё на полгода, но Кояма не был столь терпелив.

\- Ладно, можешь не отвечать. Я и так вижу, - с хрипотой продолжил говорить Кояма. – Вы отлично смотритесь вместе. Я имею ввиду… очень сексуально. 

\- Кояма…

\- Что?

\- Ничего. 

\- Ага, - заключил Кояма, развалившись на водительском сиденье. 

\- Кажется, сейчас начнут запускать фейерверки. - Като открыл окно со своей стороны и высунулся наружу. Пахло уходящим летом, ночью, якинику с ярмарки и немного порохом. 

\- Рё-чан не против, что мы сюда поехали без него?

\- Нет, не думаю, - неуверенно ответил Като. Он втягивал ноздрями успокаивающий запах ночи и пристально всматривался в небо, ожидая, когда на него выплеснут разноцветные огни, словно краску на чистый холст.

\- Я надеюсь, у тебя не будет проблем из-за этого.

\- Все нормально, Кояма, - пробормотал Като. 

\- Тогда за что он тебя бьет?

Небо озарилось красивым красно-синим светом, большой цветок рассыпался через несколько секунд, но каждый, кто его увидел, с трепетом выдохнул. Кроме Като, который на долю секунды забыл, как дышать.

***  
\- О, погоди-погоди, как ты это только что сыграл? – Кояма остановил руку Нишикидо, летавшую по струнам гитары. – Я ничего не понял.

\- Может, ты бросишь эту затею, Кояма? Тебе просто не дано, - усмехнулся Нишикидо и получил ощутимый тычок в грудь. – Больно же! 

\- Показывай, - простонал Кояма и в нетерпении забрал у него гитару. – Почему я только через полгода узнаю, что ты играешь и поешь? Я всегда мечтал создать свою собственную группу.

Нишикидо с сомнением посмотрел на него:

\- И чем вы будете заниматься? Петь на пальцах? Тебе рот открывать я бы не советовал.

\- Какой ты противный, сил моих нет. Шиге, скажи ему!

Като поднял руки вверх, будто сдаваясь, и покачал головой. Это был обычный день в их с Рё квартире. Только теперь с ними часто был Кояма, лучившийся счастьем и энергией. Благодаря ему в квартире стало уютнее, появились бесполезные, но приятные вещи, которые он часто приносил с собой. Например, новый плед для дивана, кактус, широкие кольца для штор и аквариум с искусственными растениями. Раньше там были ещё и рыбки, но однажды Рё вылил в аквариум полчашки кофе, на следующее утро Шиге пришлось вылавливать мертвых рыбок ложкой. Других заводить он не решился.

Когда у Нишикидо в очередной раз зазвонил сотовый, Като вздрогнул и проводил взглядом, как Рё встал и вышел из гостиной. Кояма похлопал его по руке. Он знал. Он догадался несколько месяцев назад. Като пытался выгораживать цикличную агрессию Нишикидо, но однажды, после свежих синяков на руках Шиге, Кояма просто припер его к стенке и заставил все рассказать. 

– Если что-то случится, сразу звони мне, - сказал Кояма. - Вдвоем мы справимся. 

И Шиге верил.

Като мало рассказывал Кояме о себе. Он считал себя настолько скучным, что половину вещей предпочел выдумать. Он солгал про занятия бегом и лепку из глины, придумал не существовавших никогда «до Рё» девушек, и Кояма принимал эту ложь с улыбкой. И кажется, прекрасно видел, что для Като важно только одно его хобби, настоящее, он писал. Писал рассказы. Кояме едва удалось заставить Като их показать. 

\- Ты должен написать книгу, - дрожащим голосом сказал Кояма, когда Шиге забрал у него прочитанные страницы с рассказами. – Нет, ты ОБЯЗАН. Шиге, ты должен написать чертову книгу. 

\- Ты мне это говоришь, как студент литературного факультета?

\- Я не шучу.

Шиге недоверчиво покосился на него, но отвернувшись, счастливо улыбнулся. Возможно, Кояма был прав, у него могло получиться. Не так ли? Рё ещё ни разу не осилил хоть один рассказ, поэтому раньше Като боялся, что они получились ужасные.

На первую книгу ушло больше восьми месяцев. Кояма, поступивший в университет не сразу, заканчивал его только в следующем году, чем Като несказанно радовался. За эти восемь месяцев случилось очень многое, и без возможности видеть Кояму каждый день, Като бы не выдержал.

В то же время Нишикидо объявил, что он устал от кетаминов и ищет что-нибудь новенькое. После этих слов он плюхнулся на диван позади рабочего стола Шиге. Като задрожал от гнева, кровь пульсировала в висках, он вот-вот мог взорваться. В порыве он захлопнул ноутбук с открытым текстом своей книги.

\- Рё, тебе нужна помощь.

\- У меня все в порядке, - отрезал Нишикидо. Он даже не поднимал на Като взгляда, сосредоточенный на натягивании жгута на руке. Это стало привычкой. Его вены настолько выделялись на тонких руках, что никаких жгутов не требовалось. Като потянулся вперед и попытался помешать, но Нишикидо со злостью отбросил его руку.

\- Ты болен, почему ты не можешь это признать? Я поддерживал тебя, я ничего не говорил… Но так больше нельзя. Рё, ты понимаешь, что ты стал наркоманом? – Нишикидо молчал. – Ответь мне что-нибудь, прошу.

\- Лучше ты ответь мне, - он оскалился, - что у тебя с Коямой. Вы трахаетесь? Я же вижу, как вы друг на друга смотрите. Ты шлюха, Като Шигеаки. 

\- Думай, что несешь. Мы просто друзья. Кояма и твой друг тоже! – закричал Като и только затем понял, что по щекам текут слезы злости и обиды. – Он помог мне вытащить тебя с того света в прошлый раз. Занял тебе денег на твои проклятые наркотики. Что ты ещё хочешь, чтобы считать его нашим другом? Что?! 

\- Заткнись и пиши свою гребаную книжку, - крикнул Нишикидо. 

Не успел Като и глазом моргнуть, как Нишикидо схватил его ноутбук и выбросил в закрытое окно спальни. Потянуло холодом. Като ничего не сказал вслед собирающему вещи Рё. Он сидел над осколками, вяло подбирая их. В ту минуту, когда ковер вокруг него был усеян пятнами крови от порезов, Нишикидо исчез из его жизни на три недели, пока поздно ночью ему не позвонили из больницы. Рё доставили туда с передозировкой. 

Не долго думая, Шиге с трудом оделся, потому что его руки дрожали, и позвонил Кояме после минутной борьбы с самим собой. Меньше всего он хотел снова втягивать во все это своего друга. Рё был его, Като, проблемой, и больше ничьей.

Нишикидо был бледен, с впалыми щеками и почти черными мешками под глазами. Он сказал:

\- Шиге, я люблю тебя, - как только они с Коямой вошли в палату. 

И Шиге больше не хотел в это верить.

Через неделю Рё увезли в наркологическую клинику на Хюсю. Като даже не взял у его родителей адрес или телефон клиники. 

Когда Кояма, отчаянно краснея и запинаясь, сказал, что любит его и с нервной робостью коснулся губами ладони Като, он дал себе обещание, что забудет Нишикидо Рё, будто плохо написанную книгу.


End file.
